


In The Gutter

by reason_says



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Gutter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: To the best of my knowledge, this never happened. I am in no way affiliated with any of the real people referenced herein, and I am making no money from this.

**In The Gutter**

 

They don't know what they're doing, but willingness is half the battle, and drink and sorrow have made them more than willing. One more drunk, more sorrowful than the other, his fiery hair a sharp contrast to his sunken eyes. Both needing something they can't make themselves express, both hiding from themselves, the world, everything in between.

Tomorrow they'll run, away from each other, toward themselves. The one burrowing into the regulated safety of his Church, the other bound to defy the rules of his own society, both still searching, yearning, for a purpose. Neither ever heard the other's name.


End file.
